Crystallokinesis
Crystallokinesis is the ability to create, manipulate and mimic all crystals and minerals. Characters *Shizuka Kiryuu has this ability naturally. *Austin Houston also had this ability naturally. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked the ability from Shizuka. *Liz Jones has mimicked this from Keitaro. *Abbie Gray has absorbed this ability from Austin. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability from his half-brother. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability in World 2. *Alex Treharne has gained this ability from the formula. *Adrienne Herriford will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Shizuka Kiryuu' To date, Shizuka has only displayed this ability in forming small gemstones and crystals in the palm of her hand. However, she is also able to produce larger ones, and emit them from her fingertips and on her breath, as well as mimicking crystals herself. She is also able to turn air and organic matter into crystals, without harming the being if it is living, and she can reverse this change. She can manipulate minerals within living beings, e.g. iron in the blood, calcium and phosphates within bones, magnesium in a plant's chlorophyll. 'Austin Houston' Austin was shown using this ability to create a crystal photo frame, and his body automatically crystallised when he died. He also used the ability to protect himself from an offensive ability, by crystallising the part of his body which the attack hit, and deflecting it away. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro mimicked the ability from Shizuka, and therefore would have the same limits and potential with the ability as she does. However, he has only used the ability to briefly crystallise himself, when displaying it to Shizuka to convince her that she was an evolved human. 'Liz Jones' Liz would have similar limits to Keitaro and Shizuka, but is yet to display the ability. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie would have similar limits to Austin, but is yet to use the ability. 'Noah Gray' Noah would have similar limits to Austin and Abbie, but again hasn't displayed it. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter is yet to use this ability, but his limits would be similar to his niece and nephews. 'Alex Treharne' Alex has displayed this ability by mimicking a crystalline state which protected him from fire and physical attacks. He is much stronger and more durable in this form, and his own attacks cause more damage than they would in human form. He can also create all sorts of minerals, gemstones and crystals, and he has shown that he can release shards or a spray of crystals from his hands. Additionally, he can transform existing materials into crystals and minerals. 'Adrienne Herriford' Adrienne will be capable of creating any form of crystal, gemstone or mineral. They will normally appear in her hand, but she will also be able to release a crystal spray and transform existing materials into crystal with a touch. Additionally, she will be able to mimic a crystalline form. This will protect her and will increase her physical strength. However, she will not be able to turn other people crystalline. 'Similar Abilities' *Diamond mimicry is the ability to mimic diamonds *Diamond manipulation is the ability to manipulate existing diamonds and create them *Creation can also be used to create diamonds *Diamond intangibility can transform a surface into diamonds in order to phase through *Silicon manipulation is the ability to manipulate different forms of silicon *Carbon isolation and formation can create and manipulate different forms of carbon Category:Abilities